The New Recruit
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: The HIVE is getting stronger and Robin doesn't know how. Raven gets badly injured during battle. Robin thinks it's time to recruit a new member. Slade returns to cause the Titans even more problems. please read and review, robrae
1. Chapter 1

**The New Recruit **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

This is my very first fanfic enjoy.-**Dark Shadows 01**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

****

It was a normal day at Titans' Tower. The sun was just peeking over the buildings of jump city casting bright rays of sunshine through the curtains of a certain young dark sorceress.

Raven moaned and pulled her midnight blue sheets over her head in attempt to block out the sun but it was no use. She scowled and looked at her clock 6.00am.

Groaning she got out of bed had a quick shower, brushed her hair and teeth. She changed into her usual leotard and cloak and headed to the roof for meditation.

When she got there it was a little damp from the night before but she didn't mind and started to meditate sitting in as lotus position. She levitated a few feet into the air. After four hours of meditation which only felt like thirty minutes to Raven, she heard Beast Boy and Cyborg bickering about breakfast.

"TOFU!"

"BACON!"

She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate any longer, walking morosely to the living room. Beast boy and Cyborg hadn't noticed Raven as they were too preoccupied with breakfast.

"DUDE! HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Easy liked this," said Cyborg smiling as he stuffed a strip of bacon which was dripping fat into his mouth.

Beast Boy turned a very pale green and ran to the toilet and threw up.

Cyborg snickered and noticed Raven.

"Hey Raven want breakfast?" He asked.

She felt a little peckish being up for so long and said,

"Yeah but I think I'll have a bowl of cereal"

"Okay," said Cyborg and turning back to his beloved bacon.

Raven made herbal tea and got herself a bowl of Cheerios and sat opposite of Cyborg. A few moments later Robin entered the kitchen and said,

"Hi".

"Hey," said Raven and Cyborg. Robin also got himself a bowl of Cheerios and sat down next to Cyborg.

Star came zooming into the kitchen and shouted

"Glorious morning friends!"

She came and gave each them a bone crushing hug

"Uh… Star…need to breath!" said Raven gasping for air.

Star blushed and apologised. She went into the fridge and started to eat her pudding of happiness. Cyborg Raven and Robin all cringed as she offered the mutated substance to her friends.

Just then Beast Boy returned, grabbed a couple of tofu waffles and sat next to Raven who like everyone else hated the smell of tofu and shifted over nearer Robin to get away.

Suddenly the siren went off and Robin jumped to the computer.

"What is it?" asked Raven

"The HIVE TITANS GO!" he shouted.

* * *

"Hurray up you clutch heads!" shouted Gizmo

"Okay okay," said Jinx as she slung a sack of money over her shoulder. Mammoth was waiting with 5 sacks of money.

The HIVE was targeting the bank for their mission.

Suddenly the Teen Titans was blocking the exit all in fighting stances.

"Oh look it's the captain nose picker and the snot team!"

said Gizmo laughing.

"Believe me when we're done with you won't find anything funny," said Robin "TIANS GO!"

ATTACK PATTERN BETA! shouted Jinx.

As she started to fight one on one with Raven.

Mammoth and Gizmo took on the other four using well planned moves and gadgets.

"You've gotten better Jinx," said Raven as she dodged numerous curses.

"If your impressed with this you haven't seen anything yet," replied Jinx as Raven blocked her attacks.

"Just because I said you've gotten better doesn't mean I'm impressed," smirked Raven.

Jinx growled as she was punched in the face and sent staggering back, then kicked in the side of her head, sending her into the wall unconscious or so Raven thought as she went to help the others.

Beast Boy was turned into a mammoth to face Mammoth head on, but Mammoth had definitely gotten stronger as Beast Boy was picked up and thrown into a wall head first, knocking him out.

Star was firing starbolts at Gizmo but every time she could get a chance he seemed to dodge all her attacks, by flying in circles around her. Cyborg was trying to help her; Gizmo saw him and flew near enough to drop a virus on Cyborg's back.

"Nobody hacks my systems!" roared Cyborg as his circuits turned grey, and fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

In her anger Starfire unleashed her righteous fury, throwing star bolt, after star bolt at Gizmo. Starfire didn't see Mammoth sneak up behind her, and punch her in the face Starfire screamed, as Gizmo fired a rocket at her. Raven seized her chance and

Screamed "AZARATH METERION ZITHAAGGHH!" Jinx had kicked her in the ribs and was sent on a collision course with the ground.

Raven groaned and turned round to see Jinx prepare another attack at her, but Robin came with his bo-staff and hit her in the back and helped Raven up.

"Thanks," Raven said.

"No problem," grinned Robin as he started to fight with Mammoth.

He executed perfect attacks but nothing happened the giant seemed to absorb all the hits.

"Robin watch out!" shouted Raven but she was too late Gizmo hit Robin with his rockets and he was out cold.

"Looks like there's one birdie left," taunted Jinx.

Raven hated to admit it but the HIVE had gotten considerably better. She was the last one standing 3vs1; she was tired and sweaty. Panting Raven took her stance to fight them. They all laughed at her. She lunged and punched Jinx but wasn't quick enough to dodge Mammoth's kick aimed at her stomach. Raven doubled over trying to ignore the pain but failing miserably.

Recovering Raven screamed "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" and sent and piece of wall at Mammoth. Direct hit he fell back shouting in agony, but in his rage pounded the earth with his massive arms, making the earth shake beneath Raven's feet, just as Jinx sent her curses ripping through the ground and Gizmo shot his rockets to add to the attack.

Raven tried to scream but was soon covered in falling debris and gave in to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story please drop me a review. All comments are appreciated. - **Dark Shadows 01**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Recruit **

Thank you, to all that have reviewed I appreciate it and I hope

you enjoy my second chapter.- Dark Shadows 01

**Chapter 2**

A week later after the HIVE attacked, Raven finally regained consciousness.

"Uh… my head," moaned Raven.

"RAVEN!" shouted Cyborg "You're awake!"

"Cyborg not so loud!" said Raven angrily.

"Sorry," said Cyborg sheepishly.

"What happened?" asked Raven.

"Well you've been out for a week," he started

"A WEEK! ….Uh!" groaned Raven

"Yeah, well after we all woke up we noticed you or the HIVE wasn't there, but you're locator signal was coming from a huge pile of debris across from us. We started digging trying to find you and….," he finished.

"And?" Raven quizzed.

"We found you but it wasn't a pretty sight you had a deep gash across you're forehead, you're right arm and leg were broken and also four ribs,"

She stared wide eyed at him then at her arm and leg.

Sure enough they were both encased in thick, hard purple casts and her ribs had two, three thick bandages around them.

"Raven I'm really sorry," said Cyborg.

"Sorry?" she said confused "About what?"

"I should have been there I let that kid get the better of me," said Cyborg. He hung his head in shame.

"Cyborg," Raven said softly "What happened happened we can't change the past no matter how much we dislike it."

"I suppose," he said weakly.

"FRIEND RAVEN YOU HAVE AWAKENED!" screamed Starfire. She flew over and gave her a bone crushing hug literally.

"AAAGGHH!" screamed Raven in agony.

"STAR STOP!" bellowed Cyborg

Starfire let go but Raven was whimpering in pain.

"RAVEN!" shouted Beast Boy and Robin as they ran into the medical lab.

She tried to cover up the pain but it too excruciating and tears welled up as she started to cry.

Cyborg did an x-ray and gasped.

"What is it?" said Robin who was holding Raven's hand trying to calm her.

"Starfire broke another one of Raven's ribs!" Cyborg said shocked.

"OH I'M SO SORRY FRIEND RAVEN!" Starfire hollered and she started crying, running from the room.

"Starfire!" shouted Beast Boy as he ran after her.

Raven finally calmed down, her face tear stricken from crying.

Raven was taking slow steady breaths trying to recover from the ordeal.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin. He mentally kicked himself it was obvious that she wasn't.

"I'm fine," she said trying to get up but screamed in agony and fell back.

"Or not," put in Cyborg.

She shot him a death glare; he shifted uncomfortable and said," Um Raven why aren't you healing yourself?"

"Uh….," she started then she remembered back to the fight. One of the curses she had got hit with disabled her healing abilities.

"Jinx hexed me so I couldn't heal myself," Raven said through gritted teeth. She hated being weak and helpless.

"In that case Raven you're going to be here a while," said Cyborg as he checked the monitors.

"Great," said Raven rolling her eyes.

"Raven since you're not going to be able to fight I was thinking of recruiting a new member for your replacement until you're fit enough," said Robin

"Fine," Raven said.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yes but whoever you're going to pick let me see him/her before okay?"

she said closing her eyes. She was exhausted.

"Sure," he said. He noticed Raven closing her eyes, "Raven, Cyborg and I are going to go so you can rest,"

"Thanks," she said before drifting into a peaceful slumber. Cyborg and Robin smiled as they left; it was the only time Raven looked peaceful.

"So, how are we going to recruit our new member?" asked Cyborg.

"Flyers," said Robin.

"Flyers," said Cyborg shocked.

"Yes," smiled Robin while Cyborg groaned.

They walked into the living room to find Beast Boy comforting a weeping Starfire.

Robin went over and hugged Starfire and whispered gently in her ear, "Raven's going to be okay there's no need to cry Starfire," Starfire looked up and smiled. Robin smiled back; it was hard not to smile in the presence of Starfire

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Oh yes thank you friend Robin!" said Starfire back to her normal self.

"Good I want to tell you that we are going to recruit a new member because of Raven's injuries she will out of action for a while," announced Robin.

"Oh glorious a new friend," shouted Starfire happily.

"Sooo… how are we going to recruit a new member?" asked Beast Boy.

"Flyers," replied Cyborg bluntly.

"Flyers!" Beast Boy moaned "Man I hate flyers!"

"Tough," said Robin "Cyborg you type up the flyers and Beast Boy and Starfire can deliver them agreed?"

"Yes" they all chorused.

"Okay let's get going!" said Robin enthusiastically.

"Aww man I wanted to play my game station," whined Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy you can you have to wait until Cyborg types them," said Robin looking at him if he were stupid.

"Uh…I knew that!" he said quickly.

**Two Hours Later**

Cyborg came into the living room and shouted

"Alright ya'll it's time to deliver these bad boys!"

Beast Boy set off mumbling about almost beating Cyborg's high score.

**Another Two Hours Later**

Beast Boy and Starfire had returned from their errand exhausted.

"I have never done such a labouring job before," groaned Starfire as Beast Boy and her flopped on the sofa.

"Yeah half the folk looked at us if we were crazy or something," said Beast Boy.

"Well it's done now," said Cyborg returning to Mega Monkeys 4.

"Not yet," said Robin entering the living room.

"Oh what now?" cried Beast Boy.

"Interviewing," answered Robin shuddering even he hated the thought of sitting, watching a bunch of people making a fool of themselves to see if they could qualify.

**The Next Day**

"What's your name and powers? asked Robin for the millionth time today.

"Danger Dude!" exclaimed a boy in a light blue jumpsuit, "And I can communicate with animals!" he pointed to a German Shepard.

"This is Rover my faithful sidekick, come on Rover roll over!"

The dog looked at the boy then ran out of the tower.

"WAIT ROVER COME BACK!" they heard him shout as he ran after his "sidekick".

"I think we should hire Danger Dude," said Cyborg sarcastically.

"As much as I would like to, we need someone to help us badly," said an annoyed Robin.

"I liked the girl with the big wings," said Starfire happily.

"What? Butterfly girl?" said Beast Boy "All she did was prance around and throw fairy dust."

"She was cute," said Starfire shrugging.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Cyborg went to answer it. At the door stood a black cloaked figure it said "I'm here for the audition, am I too late?"

"No please come in," spoke Cyborg.

When they got to the living room the cloaked figure removed its hood to reveal a girl with two grey eyes with three flame coloured specks in each eye. She was brown with black long silky hair. She wore a deep blue jumpsuit with black fingerless gloves with what looked like stars with sharp curved edges, she also wore black trainers with the same symbol. At her left hip was a huge black sword around her neck was another star which held up her cloak and a black whistle with wings.

"What's your name and powers?" Robin asked yet again.

"Mercury, I possess dark magic and I'm a telekinetic," she said dryly, which sounded a lot like Raven.

I hope you like this chapter a lot more than my first in the next chapter Mercury will demonstrate her powers.

Please drop me a review all comments are welcomed.- Dark Shadows 01


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Recruit**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

A special thanks to **midnightdragoness, Exhile87 **and **hatred101 **for your reviews. This chapter is for you hope you like it. - **Dark Shadows 01**

**Chapter 3**

"Can you give us a demonstration of your powers?" asked Robin.

"Sure," replied Mercury.

Robin told Cyborg to go check on Raven, while he lead Mercury, Beast Boy and Starfire outside onto the obstacle course.

"Mercury this is just an obstacle course just to see what your powers can do okay?" Robin called as he went over to the control panel.

"No problem," said Mercury pulling her hood over her eyes as she prepared herself.

"Count down initiated," rang the computer.

"5…4…3…2…1."

Suddenly giant pillars darted out of the ground in all directions, but Mercury was ready. She vaulted over them with ease. Back flipping occasionally.

Robin increased the difficulty to level 5, which was little more intense.

Robots armed with laser guns surrounded Mercury.

Mercury used the moving pillars to her advantage; she rode one of the pillars high into the sky and drew her sword to reveal its impressive height. Mercury jumped down into the middle of the army and started slashing, ripping through the robots as if they were nothing.

One of the robots behind Mercury fired but instead of dodging the laser, she raised and ice blue shield to protect her as she continued to eliminate enemies in the other direction.

Robin was impressed, very impressed. He wondered how far he could push Mercury.

Robin cranked up the intensity to level 8, which was very difficult only Raven and he were successful in this level.

Mercury finished off the rest of the robots, thinking it was over let her guard down.

Gun turrets, bigger robots and huge spikes surrounded her. Mercury simply replaced her sword to her left hip, and teleported away from the line of fire in a flash of blue.

Mercury reappeared on top of a gun turret and shouted

"DEA AURA CAELUM!" (A/N Latin for goddess of the sky, wind heaven)

Mercury's eyes changed to blue and her hands had an ice-blue aura around them. Mercury levitated off the gun turret she was on, and then all the gun turrets were cover in the same ice-blue aura and lifted into the air only to be sent plummeting back down into all the robots bellow.

There was a massive explosion destroying everything on the obstacle course. Robin couldn't see anything because of the smoke that engulfed the entire island.

After two-three minutes the smoke cleared to reveal Mercury unscathed in the centre of a huge crater. Mercury levitated over to where Starfire and Beast Boy were standing. Both of them were staring with their jaws touching the ground.

"Um… did I pass?" asked Mercury watching Robin over to her.

"Dude that awesome! You totally passed!" cried Beast Boy jumping around.

"Oh yes friend Mercury that was spectacular!" said Starfire who was flying around with joy.

Robin finally made it over to them and said, "Where did you learn to fight like that!"

"Well I was trained at a young age in martial arts and by the way of the samurai that's where I got my sword," said Mercury pointing to her left hip.

"Well I'm very impressed you've passed the test far better than I hoped," stated Robin

"Come on I think it's time you met Raven."

Robin led the way into the med lab to find Cyborg and Raven talking. They looked up the doors opened.

"Cyborg, Raven I'd like you to meet Mercury," announced Robin.

Cyborg came over to Mercury and extended his hand and said, "Hello, there little lady."

Mercury took his hand and crushed it. Cyborg looked at his and said, "Little lady **BIG** hand shake well alright!"

Mercury smiled and walked up to Raven.

"Hi it's an honour to meet you," said Mercury.

Raven nodded looking at Mercury.

"Mercury possesses dark magic and is telekinetic like you Raven," Robin informed her.

Raven was still looking intently at Mercury and said, "You're half vampire aren't you?"

Mercury smiled again while everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" asked Mercury.

"Your eyes have three flamed specks in each one," Raven replied.

"Ah yes that's usually a big give away," said Mercury, turning to Robin "That's where I get my dark magic and telekinetic abilities from."

"Ah… right eh Starfire, Beast Boy would you please take Mercury to the living room?" inquired Robin.

"Oh of course friend Robin," chirped Starfire happily as she showed Mercury the way.

Mercury stopped at the door and turned around.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all, and I hope I will see you later," said Mercury turning back to a very excited Starfire.

Once Mercury, Beast Boy and Starfire was out of ear shot Robin turned to Cyborg and Raven.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"She seems cool," replied Cyborg "What about you Raven?"

"Have you seen her powers?" asked Raven.

"Her powers!" Robin cried, "They're amazing Mercury even completed level 8 on the obstacle course!"

"Level 8," said Raven thoughtfully, "Not bad, what colour does Mercury's eyes and hands glow when she's using her powers?"

"They go an ice-blue colour why?" Robin answered.

"It's just that dark magic varies from different types of species, like me all demons have a black aura and vampires have an ice-blue aura," Raven finished.

"Is she dangerous?" Cyborg asked, "You know does she bite people?"

"Mercury is half vampire so she isn't dangerous," spoke Raven.

"So does this mean you're okay with Mercury being on our team?" quizzed Robin

"Yes that's fine," affirmed Raven, "You better go save her from Beast Boy and Starfire."

"Yeah I wonder how Mercury's coping," grinned Robin.

As Robin turned to go he called, "Cyborg you coming?"

"In a minute I need to finish checking up on Raven" he called back.

Robin made his way to the living room to find Mercury being bored out of her mind by Beast Boy' s jokes.

"Okay okay I got one, why did the skeleton cross the road?" asked Beast Boy.

Mercury shrugged.

"To get to the body shop!" laughed Beast Boy.

Starfire was also laughing, while Mercury was trying to think happy thoughts.

"Um … Mercury can I talk to you for a sec?" said Robin

Mercury got up and walked towards Robin and muttered a quiet

"Thanks."

Robin laughed, "I know they can be a bit childish sometimes."

He coughed and put on a serious face.

"Mercury I've discussed it with the whole team and we'd be honoured if you became our newest member of the Teen Titans," Robin said as he extended his hand which held an official Titans communicator.

"Wow thanks!" Mercury said thrilled to have made the cut.

"You will be staying in the guest room next to Raven's," Robin added.

"If you like I can take you to your room the now?"

"Yes please," spoke Mercury as she followed Robin once again. She felt like a sheep following Robin all day.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review all comments are welcomed. – Dark Shadows 01**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Recruit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

I would like to thank** Nightlark, Confuzzle333**, **robin and raven 4 ever, Goth Jedi **and **midnightdragoness** for all your kind reviews.

Here is chapter four for your enjoyment** – Dark Shadows 01**

**Chapter 4**

In an underground base just off the west coast of Jump city four figures could be seen. Three figures were kneeling, whilst the other taller figure paced back and forth.

The tall figure was a man with a strong build. He donned a black armour plated suit, he also wore a mask; half of the mask was black and the other half was orange. On the orange side was a single eye, the eye was small, grey and looked like it hadn't seen the light of day for a long time. This man went by the name of Slade.

The three figures belonged to the HIVE Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. They were now working for Slade as Brother Blood had disappeared.

"Well done my dear apprentices, you've completed your mission and took out one valuable member of the Teen Titans," said Slade as he stopped pacing and looked down at them.

"Thank you master," the three chorused.

"But now they have a new member I see," spoke Slade as he watched the hundreds of monitors he possessed. They were showing the footage of Mercury completing the obstacle course.

"Interesting," murmured Slade to himself.

"Apprentices for your next assignment I want you to observe the one they call Mercury and bring back as much information as you can."

"Yes master," the three replied as they rose from their positions and left their master's lair.

"Very interesting indeed," Slade thought to himself.

Mercury awoke abruptly from her sleep; she had the weirdest dream that someone wearing a black and orange mask was hunting her down for her powers. Where ever Mercury would run he'd be there laughing in her face.

Mercury shook it off and got out of her queen sized bed and went for a shower.

Mercury grabbed a blue towel from the rack, removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. She winced as cold water came pouring out, slowly the water heated up. Letting the water run down her body, Mercury started rubbing all over. After she washed her hair, Mercury got dressed in her dark blue jumpsuit and fastened her cloak and sword. Mercury looked at her clock to find it was only 6.00 am.

Mercury didn't know if anyone else was awake it was very unlikely. As Mercury thought to herself, the sun came through her light blue curtains temporarily blinding her. Mercury hissed and pulled her hood over her eyes. Being half-vampire ment that Mercury could go out in day light, but she had very sensitive eyes. Mercury kept her hood up or tried to stay in the darkness if she could.

Mercury had nothing better to do so she decided to go to the living room. It took her about half an hour to get there; she kept getting lost on the different levels. Eventually when she arrived she felt hungry but Mercury thought it would be rude not to wait for the others.

Mercury went over to the large semi-circle sofa and turned on the 100 inch flat screen T.V. being careful that the volume wasn't too loud, flicked on to a channel that was showing "Code Lyoko". It was about four friends that went into a virtual world to stop an evil computer virus called X.A.N.A. They also helped a virtual being called Aelita. Mercury watched this for an hour or so.

A whooshing sound of doors opening could be heard behind Mercury, as Robin stepped into the room. Mercury jumped as Robin spoke,

"Hey Mercury didn't think you'd be up this early."  
"Hi Robin," Mercury acknowledged him, "Well I'm sort of an early bird."

"Join the club," Robin replied as he got himself a bowl of cereal.

"You want breakfast Mercury?" asked Robin.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Mercury suggested.

"Nah they usually have a big row over breakfast," Robin said.

"In that case, sure," said Mercury. She switched off the T.V and helped herself to a bowl of cereal as well.

They sat opposite each other at the table, eating in silence. Robin decided to break the silence and said, "So Mercury did you find your way okay?"

"Uh… unless you mean walking around with no clue for half an hour, then yeah," said Mercury smiling. Robin smiled back and replied, "Yeah this place is pretty big, if you want I can give you the tour?"

"That be nice, save me getting lost," answered Mercury.

"Great want to go after breakfast?" asked Robin.

Mercury nodded. They completed their breakfast and Robin kindly washed Mercury's dishes though she refused to let him. Robin showed Mercury the gym, the evidence room, garage, the roof, where each team member's room were and finally to the med lab. There they found Raven reading a book.

Raven looked up as Robin and Mercury entered.

"Robin….Mercury," Raven acknowledged them.

"Hey Raven feeling better?" asked Mercury.

"A little but I'm bored staying in here," replied Raven sighing.

"Well maybe someone should keep you company," said Robin grabbing a chair and sitting next to Raven's bed. Mercury sensed that they wanted to be alone and said,

"Uh... I'm going to go I've got few things to do in my room."

"Okay then are you sure you'll be able to find alright?" asked Robin.

"Yeah I think so, if not it'll be fun looking for it. Later," Mercury responded.

"Bye," Raven called after her.

Mercury left the med lab leaving the two birds alone.

"You like Mercury don't you," said Robin.

"Yeah she's nice not like Terra, plus she's got a nice aura around her dark and comforting," Raven told him.

"Anyway do you want breakfast?" asked Robin pleased that Raven learning to trust again after the whole experience with Terra.

Raven's stomach gave a loud growl.

"I'll take that as a yes then," said Robin laughing whilst Raven blushed.

"What would you like?" quizzed Robin.

"Some waffles and some herbal tea if you don't mind," said Raven.

"Sure back in a minute," he said getting up and heading down to the kitchen.

Robin could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg playing the game station as he stuck the kettle on to boil and got some waffles out for Raven.

Suddenly everything went deathly silent and Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted his name.

Robin ran into the living room to find the man he hated most on their hundred inch flat screen T.V.

"Slade," said Robin his voice dripping with venom.

"Ah Robin how nice it is to see you again," replied Slade, Robin knew he was smirking behind that mask of his.

Behind Robin's back he pressed a button on his communicator to signal Mercury and Starfire to come.

"What do you want?" spat Robin as Mercury and Starfire came into the living room.

"Robin lacking in patience as usual," mocked Slade, "And where is dear Raven?"

"She's recovering why?" asked Robin eyeing Slade suspiciously.

"Oh I hope my little friends didn't hurt her too much," laughed Slade.

Robin was thinking then it clicked, "The HIVE… their working for you!" shouted Robin.

"Well done Robin, you figured it out," answered Slade.

Slade looked around until his eyes rested on Mercury, "And who is this?"

Mercury was shocked it was the man from her dream!

"What is taking him so long?" thought Raven to herself as she studied some the machines in the medical lab.

A shadow moved swiftly across the window and it caught Raven's eye, then in a flash of pink the window shattered. Sharp pieces of glass were sent towards Raven, she raised her left arm to protect her face. Raven heard footsteps crunching on the shards of glass.

"Hello Raven," the stranger said.

Raven lowered her arm to see that it was Jinx.

"Jinx," growled Raven she was about to attack but Jinx sent a pink bubble that consumed her.

Raven was using her powers to break free but since she was injured her abilities didn't work 100.

"Save you energy Raven your going to need it," smirked Jinx she was amused at Raven's feeble attempts to escape. Raven opened her mouth to reply but Jinx cut her off.

"And your breath,"

Raven looked around the bubble and realised the she was running out of air. Raven looked at Jinx wide eyed. Jinx smiled

"Now you're catching on."

Raven was trying to keep awake but it proved extremely difficult as the lack of oxygen decreased Raven finally went unconscious. Jinx flipped out her mobile phone called Slade.

Back in the living room Slade's phone went off.

"What is it?" Slade asked, "You have, excellent you know where to go."

"Well titans it was nice seeing you all again especially you Mercury," said Slade as he disappeared off screen.

"Well that was weird," said Beast Boy rubbing the back of his head.

"But something doesn't feel right," spoke Cyborg looking around checking if everything was in place.

"Raven?" asked Mercury.

"RAVEN!" shouted Robin as he ran towards the med lab at great speed.

The others followed to find the medical lab destroyed. The window was shattered and pieces of glass littered the floor, some of the machines were destroyed. The titans looked all over but none of them found Raven. Robin noticed something on the bed where Raven was lying only a few minutes ago.

"Guys I found something," spoke Robin his voice quavered slightly.

They all crowded the bed to find a circle with an "S" in the centre and Raven's pendent where she kept her communicator.

"No," everyone whispered except Mercury because she didn't know what the symbol stood for, but Mercury knew it was bad really bad.

* * *

Please drop me a review all comments are welcomed. – Dark Shadows 01 


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Recruit**

**Disclaimer: This thing is really annoying me, I don't own the Teen Titans. Never have. Never will.**

Special thanks to my reviewers: **Goth Jedi, midnightdragoness, Nightlark, Confuzzle333, Midnight Blue Raven, robin and raven 4 ever, Haruka-Clone **and **raex18.**

You guys rock! Chapter 5 is here for your enjoyment- **Dark Shadows 01**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Excellent Jinx, you've done well," came the bone chilling voice of Slade as he looked at the unconscious form of Raven, lying lifeless on the cold hard floor of his underground base. Raven didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Thank you master," replied Jinx automatically. It sounded as if she had been programmed to say it whenever her master said something.

"Jinx," said Slade seriously, "I need Raven to be healed for the next part of my plan, so remove your curse."

"But?... but sir!" Jinx was confused. '_What the? He said he wanted her unconscious one moment and now he says he wants her healed. He has got to be crazy.' _Jinx thought.

"Don't question my commands just do it," spoke Slade angrily.

"Yes master," Jinx said again, she knew she had angered Slade. And there was nothing in it for her except for punishment if she kept arguing with him.

Reluctantly Jinx walked over to where Raven was lying, and raised her right hand over Raven' chest. She seemed to be concentrating. Then pink like steam evaporated out of Raven and into the palm of Jinx's out stretched hand, where it collected into a small swirling pink ball, hovering over Jinx's palm. Jinx closed her hand into a fist; the pink ball returned into the steam like form and disappeared into the air around her.

As soon as the pink energy returned to Jinx, Raven started to levitate a few inches off the ground. There was a blue light around Raven's body. She was healing and Slade smirked. According to his plan, everything was going well. Satisfied Slade continued his clever plan that was nicely unfolding before him.

* * *

The Titans were still crowded around the empty bed in the med lab, standing in silence still in shock. Slowly Robin picked up the circular emblem and stared at it, his hand shook slightly.

"Aaagh!" screamed Robin as he threw the emblem at the wall, where it embedded itself firmly. "Why did I let it happen? Why? It's all my fault that she's gone."

"Hey man no one could have stopped this," came the calm voice of Cyborg.

"Yes. I could have and I didn't. And now, he's taken her. She isn't even well yet!" roared Robin.

"Dude it's okay we're going to get Raven back," added Beast Boy.

"Yes friend Robin we can not leave friend Raven in the clutches of Slade," said Starfire placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Mercury had gathered that the emblem stood for Slade, but she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, that there was much more than just a simple kidnapping. She got this feeling whenever something bad was going to happen. Mercury started thinking of the possible theories why Slade had kidnapped Raven, but none came to her as she did not know what Slade was capable of. But she did know one thing. And that was, Slade was bad, very bad. Cyborg noticed that Mercury was deep in thought.

"Hey Mercury you okay?" asked Cyborg.

Cyborg' s brotherly voice brought Mercury out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I was just thinking," answered Mercury, "So I'm guessing you and Slade don't like each other."

"Ha! That's the understatement of the year," replied Beast Boy.

Robin cut in, "I'm going to find Raven and I'm going now!" he said marching out of the room.

Cyborg acted fast. "Hold on," said Cyborg pulling Robin back, "How are you going to find Raven if her locator is here?"

Sure enough, the yellow circular communicator was on the bed. Robin stopped Cyborg was right, he was letting his emotions get in the way of logic. He needed to stay calm and think of possible ways to rescue Raven.

"You're right, Cyborg," stated Robin, "But does anyone have any ideas on how to find Raven?"

"We will if we start researching right now," announced Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Robin stared at Beast Boy; it was the most intelligent answer they had received from their green friend in a long time. Actually, they had never gotten this kind of answer from him ever before. Beast Boy noticed that Cyborg and Robin were staring at him.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"You said something intelligent," confirmed Cyborg.

"SO!" defended Beast Boy getting really uncomfortable under their gaze. "I'm really worried about Raven!"

"You're right, Titans start researching NOW!" declared Robin as he left the destroyed med lab and went to the main computer situated in the main room and he started typing ferociously.

The group followed Robin out of the lab and went their own separate ways for researching. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire decided to scan the city for anything suspicious.

Before Robin disappeared into the evidence room Mercury spoke, "Uh… Robin I was wondering if I could get any information on Slade and The HIVE to help with my research."

"Sure, follow me," replied Robin as he punched in the security code for the evidence room. As the steel door opened with the familiar whooshing sound, Robin and Mercury stepped into a fairly big room plastered with news clippings of various criminals, mainly of Slade. The room's only light came from a small chrome desk lamp on a wooden desk littered with more pictures and news clipping of Slade.

Mercury followed Robin to the desk, where he opened a drawer labelled "Slade" and withdrew a massive folder packed with all the encounters the Titans ever had with the masked villain. Robin deposited the folder to Mercury, who slightly buckled under the sheer weight of it. Robin took no notice as he went to another drawer this time labelled "The HIVE" and took out another folder and plopped it on the previous one that Mercury was holding.

The added weight almost made Mercury's legs give way if it wasn't for Robin's hand placed firmly under the files, and kept it there until Mercury was balance again.

"Thanks," said Mercury smiling while keeping a firm hold on the files.

"Need a hand?" grinned Robin.

"Nope," answered Mercury, with that the two heavy files were surrounded in an ice blue aura and floated out of Mercury's arms.

"I know when I'm not needed," complied Robin as he started to look over some old files of Slade. Mercury walked to the steel door with the two folders floating behind her smoothly, and left Robin to his thoughts. As soon as the door closed behind Mercury, Robin immediately went over to a drawer hidden right at the back of the room, where the light barely reached the dusty files, and retrieved a photo.

In the photo, it was Raven and Robin they were both smiling, looking at each other. One could clearly see that it was taken during the sunset. Both Titans were engulfed in beautiful shades of orange and pink. Robin thought back to the moment.

**Flashback**

Raven was on the roof alone watching the sun set over the ocean. A slight breeze played with her violet hair and cloak. Raven was enjoying the sight, until she felt the presence of another. Raven knew it was Robin because of the special bond they both shared.

"Wow, the sunset is really beautiful," said Robin walking to where she was standing and admiring how the sunset made Raven look stunning. Sure, she looked stunning most of the time but right now during the sunset, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes upon. He was pretty sure of that.

"There's not much that's more beautiful," replied Raven as she continued to watch the sun disappear behind the ever moving waves.

"I can think of something," Robin spoke before his mind could register what he had said.

"What?" Raven asked. She was fully facing him now with a quizzed look.

"You," Robin whispered.

Before Raven could answer, Beast Boy jumped out from behind a ventilator with a camera and shouted, "Aw ain't that cute!" He then took a photo and took off laughing his head off.

"BEAST BOY! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Raven as she chased after the green changeling. Robin just smiled as he watched them chase one another.

* * *

Raven thought she had destroyed every piece of evidence of that picture. What she didn't know was that Robin had kept a copy hidden right at the back of the evidence room. As Robin continued to stare at the photo, he whispered, "_Raven please be safe."_

* * *

Slade was running over the last details of his cunning plan, only to be disturbed by Jinx.

"What is it?" barked Slade.

"Master, Raven has almost finished healing herself," announced Jinx.

Slade pressed a key on his wireless keyboard, one of Slade's monitor switched on to reveal Raven. Sure enough, the blue light was dimming and Raven was slowly returning to the floor.

"Jinx secure Raven's arms, legs and neck with the specially built chains," commanded Slade.

"Yes master," answered Jinx, it was as if phrase was programmed into her brain. It was one of the reasons Jinx hated working for Slade. Yet she did as she was told and set off to do the allocated task.

Slade watched Jinx bind Raven to the wall carefully making sure everything went according to plan. Jinx had successfully completed her task with no problems.

'_Excellent, I wonder if the Titans are worried for their little friend?_' thought Slade.

* * *

Mercury had spent the rest of the day in her room looking over the files Robin had supplied her with. Mercury had learned of the time when Slade had made Robin his apprentice and the whole Terra betrayal. Mercury was shocked at how Terra could do such a thing after all the Titans did for her. Yet Mercury wondered why Raven had accepted her so easily, but that wasn't the main priority. Mercury needed to find out why Slade had captured Raven. She wasn't going to allow some mad man to hurt one of her friends.

After being in her room all afternoon, Mercury decided to do a little training to clear her head. Mercury changed into a blue Nike t-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms and headed to the gym, still with her sword and cloak. Mercury didn't get lost anymore now after the tour Robin had given her.

Mercury reached the gym and decided to go a few rounds with the punch bag. Mercury unclasped her cloak, removed her sword, and placed them in the corner.

"First, I need to stretch," thought Mercury as she placed her right arm across her chest and her left arm pushing her wrist. Feeling the stretch down her arm, she held it there for ten seconds and did the same with her other arm. Shaking her arms, Mercury rotated her wrists clockwise then anti-clockwise. Now that her muscles were tense, Mercury took her position in front of the punch bag.

It had been a long time since Mercury had practised so she decided to start with a simple routine. Mercury's routine consisted on well-placed punches following in the order: "left, double left, left right and left right left." Mercury had started slowly getting used to the punch bag as it swayed back and forth.

After five minutes, Mercury started punching faster and harder and slowly circling the punch bag as it continued swaying violently. Sweat beads formed on Mercury's forehead and slowly trickled down her face. She did not bother to wipe them away. Mercury had started attacking using full strength as she thrust her fists at the punch bag, which was threatening to break from the chain where it was suspended.

Mercury was too deep in thought to notice, and then the chain snapped causing the punch bag to be hurtled across the gym. The chain caught the edge of the giant weights causing the bag to rip, sending a huge puff of sand at Mercury who covered her face with her arms, standing in shock.

Mercury opened her grey eyes to find the entire gym looking like the Sahara desert. Mercury heard someone laughing and turned to see Robin leaning on the door of the gym laughing.

"Uh… sorry about the gym," said Mercury sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"No problem I do it all the time," admitted Robin still chuckling.

"How come the chain isn't strong enough for a few good punches? And what you laughing at?" asked Mercury who was annoyed.

"You," spoke Robin before he broke into another fit of laughs.

Mercury looked at herself in the mirror to find that she was also cover head to toe in sand and joined Robin in laughing. When they both had finished Mercury said, "Well I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back to clean this up."

"Don't worry about it I'll clean it up," responded Robin.

"You sure?" asked Mercury cautiously.

"Yeah go take your shower," replied Robin.

"Thanks," answered Mercury as she quickly picked up her sword and cloak, then departed still embarrassed from the event.

Mercury teleported herself to her room as to not leave a trail of sand behind her around the tower. Mercury quickly removed her now sand coloured clothes and jumped into the shower, which took twice as long because of all sand that was in her hair. Finally, when she was sure every particle of sand was removed from her body, she got dressed into a new uniform and decided to have a snack. While she walked to the living room, she could hear shouts. When Mercury entered the room, she found that the shouts belonged to Beast Boy claiming that Cyborg was cheating.

* * *

Suddenly the screen switched to show a man wearing an orange and black mask and one grey eye staring at them. Mercury couldn't see his face but she was sure that he was smirking under the damn mask.

"Aaagghh!" shrieked Beast Boy as he fell off the couch.

Cyborg pressed a button on his arm to signal Robin to come.

"Hello there Titans," said Slade calmly as Robin dashed into the room.

"Slade, what have you done with Raven?" Robin shouted his anger rising.

"Well since you're so keen to know, I will show you your pathetic friend," replied Slade as he moved away from the screen to give the Titans a clear view of Raven hanging in chains against the wall. Only the quiet sounds of her breathing confirmed that Raven was still alive.

"What have you done to her?" yelled Cyborg.

"Nothing yet, but if you want to see your friend ever again meet me at the pier in exactly one hour," said Slade before the transmission was disconnected.

* * *

**That's chapter 5 for you did you like it? Please leave me a review on your thoughts all comments are welcomed- Dark Shadows 01 **


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Recruit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

Thanks to my faithful reviewers: **robin and raven 4 ever, raex18, midnightdragoness, Confuzzle333, Haruka-Clone, Goth Jedi, Gaurdiangirl1 and Nightlark.**

You guys are the best! Sorry for the long delay, school is getting in the way of my writing.

Please bear with me! –**Dark Shadows 01**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Robin stared at the blank screen, hoping that somehow, Raven would appear on it again, telling him that she was okay but no such luck. Slowly, Robin turned to face the worried looks on his team's faces. Robin needed to be the fearless leader he was known for, not some love struck fool.

Robin cleared his throat and announced, "Alright team prepare yourselves, we're leaving in twenty minutes." He said with a voice as strong as steel but everyone knew that he was suffering a lot on the inside.

They nodded in response and quickly retreated to their rooms to prepare; before Mercury went Robin called after her, "Mercury."

"Yes Robin?" asked Mercury turning to face the masked marvel.

Robin looked her straight in the eye and said, "Slade is our most notorious villain, expect the worst."

"I will Robin," replied Mercury nodding, her eyes narrowed until they were like small slits made buy a knife.

"If you fight the way you did on the obstacle course, you'll be fine," Robin reassured her.

"Thanks Robin, for your support and everything you've done for me, it means a lot to me," answered Mercury with a small smile.

Robin laid his strong hand on Mercury's shoulder, gave it a reassuring squeeze and returned the smile, before continuing his route to his room. It was people like Mercury that made Robin do what he did best, fight for justice and all that is good in the world.

* * *

Mercury was glad that she had friends, who supported her. Here, she felt as if the team was her real family and she felt really comfortable. As if, she had known them for a very long time.

At a young age, Mercury had learned of her vampire blood and her powers. Especially with the other children, Mercury would make objects levitate without meaning to. The other children didn't dare come near her. Instead, they called Mercury a freak driving her away because she was different. Mercury was never accepted anywhere, even her own parents rejected her because they were scared of what she was.

On the street homeless and hungry, Mercury didn't want to steal for food but desperation was soon consuming her compelling her to do crimes just to survive, in such a harsh world. Until two men observed her stealing some apples from the local market.

Expertly, Mercury stealthily made it through the busy and noisy crowds. Upon reaching her goal swiping the fruit before anyone noticed her, and retreating to an ally that she now called home. The ally was narrow, dark, damp and had an unpleasant stench, right at the back was flattened out cardboard boxes and an old worn out blanket, which Mercury used as a bed.

As Mercury devoured her stolen prizes, the two men proceeded down the ally not aware of the glare they were receiving by the other unfortunate people. The men were dressed in sharp black suits, white shirts, black ties and shoes. They were both very tall; one with black neat hair, strong hazel eyes, long defined nose, and his mouth was pressed firmly into a perfect straight line. His companion had dark brown hair, soft brown eyes, small nose, and the man's mouth was pulled slightly up into a very small smile.

As they approached Mercury, she looked up at the strangers fear in her small bloodshot eyes. Mercury backed away as far as she could, wanting to avoid the strange men.

"Don't worry we aren't going hurt you," the man with brown hair spoke softly.

Mercury wasn't convinced as she still tried to get away.

"I am Luke and this is Chris," said the man with black hair referring to his brown haired companion, his voice was full of authority.

"And we are from the samurai temple in the high mountains."

"Why are you telling me this?" responded Mercury as she overcame her fear of the men.

"We have been watching you for a long time, and in that time you have shown great skills. Such as stealth, agility and you possess abnormal powers," Luke stated.

Mercury's eyes grew wide, "How did you know about my powers?"

"That is irrelevant," replied Luke.

Chris stepped forward and knelt beside Mercury and in the same calm voice said,

"Mercury come with us, we can take you somewhere where you will be accepted, we can help you control your phenomenal powers and reach your full potential."

Mercury considered her choices: samurai temple or homeless on the street.

Mercury stood up and addressed the men "I accept your offer."

"Excellent, please follow us," replied Luke.

From that point on, the samurais in the cold harsh mountains trained Mercury. Pushing her, encouraging her to do her best to control her powers. Over the years, Mercury grew stronger, faster and learned to control her amazing powers. Mercury was given a black armoured uniform for her vigorous training.

Mercury learned how to channel fear and anger into more powerful moves, Mercury had learned how to fight with the swords the samurais possessed. Watching the samurais sparring with the long sharp blades made it look quite easy. But when it was her turn to use the seemingly weightless blades, Mercury found that the swords were not light but extremely heavy. The first couples of times Mercury used them, she could barely lift the blade.

Over time, her strength increased tremendously, Mercury could finally put up a proper fight. Matching her mentor blow for blow, snow was steadily fell around them covering them in a white blanket. The extreme cold in the mountains nipped at her fingers, but Mercury had focused on one thing only, and that was to beat her mentor.

Her mentor was Luke. This brought a certain training session with her mentor. As Luke charged at Mercury on the ice, she simply jumped over him and from behind she attacked but Luke was too clever to fall for that. As he thrust his blade out to meet Mercury's with a loud clang the two battled each other. If you watched them, it would seem that they were evenly matched but that wasn't the case. Luke pushed his blade down onto Mercury's forcing her to kneel on the snow.

As she tried to force him back, an idea struck Mercury. Mercury fell on to her back, which caused Luke to smile he thought she had given up, but what happened next surprised him. Mercury kicked him square in the gut sending him flying over her head and landing on the ground with a loud thud. Luke's sword skidded out of his hand disarming him. Mercury rolled over onto her feet and quickly laid her sword on Luke's chest before he could move.

"Consider yourself beaten," rasped Mercury as she removed the blade away from Luke, the cold was making her fingers and toes numb.

In response, Luke smiled as he got up and the two fighters bowed at each other.

"Mercury you are finally ready," announced Luke.

"Ready? Ready for what?" asked Mercury confused.

"You are finally ready to go. I have taught you everything I know," Luke informed her.

Before Mercury replied Luke cut in, "Mercury I would like to present you with the sword of honour."

Luke stepped aside to reveal Chris smiling holding a deep red pillow, with a very thick black blade on top of it. Mercury stepped up took the blade gently from Chris admiring the craftwork of the handle, which was made of pure gold.

"May this blade bring you luck in your life," Chris told Mercury.

Still holding the blade with the utmost care, Mercury bowed to the two greatest men she had ever known, and started heading back to civilisation. Before going anywhere, Mercury visited a clothes shop and bought a blue jumpsuit and a black cloak, with the money Chris had given her. Her armour in a duffle bag and her sword tied around her waist.

Walking around Jump city was really weird since Mercury had been away for so long, seven years to be exact. The buildings were taller, a lot more apartments were built and it seemed the population had doubled. Across in the sea, was a giant T shaped building on a small island. Mercury remembered it to be where the Teen Titans lived. Whilst staring at the tower a piece of paper flew into her face. Mercury grabbed it before the wind could take it any further. It was a flyer from the Teen Titans and it said that they were needing another member! Maybe this was it, a place were her powers could be of some use.

Before you know it Mercury was the sixth member of the Teen Titans.

* * *

Mercury snapped back to reality when Robin walked through the living room doors.

Robin was surprised when he saw Mercury but shook it off and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Uh yeah yeah!" replied Mercury startled by Robin's voice, "You startled me."

"Oh sorry," said Robin apologetically.

"It's okay, so are we going to kick Slade's butt now?" mocked Mercury playfully.

Just then Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire entered the main room.

"You know I think it is," smirked Robin as he headed to the garage.

The garage was dark and smelled like motor oil, Robin flicked a switch, which made the garage door open automatically to reveal the cold night of Jump City.

Robin retrieved his helmet and jumped on his R cycle waiting for the others.

"All right ya'll who's coming in my baby?" boomed Cyborg.

"Oh yes friend Cyborg I would like to accompany you in the riding of your baby!" affirmed Starfire as she hopped in the backseat.

"Beast Boy? Mercury?" Cyborg questioned.

"Sorry Cy I'm gonna fly this time," answered Beast Boy.

"Um if you don't mind I'd like to too," confessed Mercury.

"That's cool cya there," called Cyborg as he loaded up in his baby.

Mercury and Beast Boy quickly ran outside into the cold night and took to the air. Beast Boy, in eagle form, started to lead the way to the pier going quite fast. Mercury caught up easily and the two flew through the air, enjoying the wind in their hair and feathers.

They were closing in on the pier and saw the R cycle and the T car pull up just below them. Beast Boy started to dive towards them and Mercury followed suite, just before touch down, Beast Boy changed back into his human form and landed on his feet. Mercury landed just as easily beside him.

"This is it team, now be on guard and go in pairs," confirmed Robin, "Mercury and Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg."

They nodded and before they went Robin added, "Keep in touch if you find anything."

"Yes Robin," they chorused.

Mercury and Beast Boy set off to check the south side of the pier. They weaved in and out of the large crates, which were delivered during the day. The waves were crashing hard against the pier sending splashes over the side. Walking in silence, Mercury had the weird feeling that they were being watched. Looking all around making sure nothing was out of place Mercury continued to follow Beast Boy, who had walked further on.

Mercury suddenly heard a rush of wind; she looked to where Beast Boy was and saw a crate being hurtled towards him. Mercury tackled Beast Boy before the crate hit him, but was not as lucky the corner of the crate grazed her right leg. Mercury growled as the pain shot through her leg.

"Wow! Thanks," breathed Beast Boy.

"Don't thank me yet," growled Mercury as she steadied herself ignoring the pain in her right leg, and stared into the faces of the HIVE.

"Where did they come from?" asked Beast Boy in surprise.

"Doesn't matter, call Robin and the others," Mercury told Beast Boy.

Beast Boy scrambled to his feet and quickly opened his communicator and called the others.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" sneered Jinx.

"The person who's going to kick your ass, that's who!" yelled Mercury as she got into a fighting stance.

"You don't look that tough," said Mammoth as he looked Mercury over.

"Well looks can be deceiving," stated Mercury as she leaped towards Mammoth delivering a strong punch to his stomach.

Mammoth doubled over in pain and spat, "Your gonna pay for that!"

"Bring it on!" encouraged Mercury as Beast Boy returned to help her.

"ATTACK PATTERN BETA!" shouted Jinx.

Jinx jumped straight into a hand to hand battle with Mercury while Mammoth and Gizmo fought Beast Boy.

Mercury went defensive to see what attack pattern Jinx used. It was a simple pattern: punch, punch, and jump. Jinx's punches were feeble but she thought she was doing okay until Mercury started attacking. Jinx threw her right fist at Mercury's face, who caught it in her right palm and tightened her grip. Jinx struggled to get Mercury to release her hand so she punched with her left; again Mercury easily caught it in her left.

Jinx was trying with all her might to pry free of Mercury's iron grip. Mercury smiled at Jinx for being so weak, but from the corner of her eye she saw Beast Boy needed help so she twisted Jinx's wrists and kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying into a large crate. Jinx was struggling to recover from Mercury's last attack at her side. Mercury quickly ran over to the weak girl and lifted Jinx by her pig-tails and inflicted a karate chop to the back of Jinx's head rendering her unconscious.

Beast Boy was taking a serious beating from Mammoth and Gizmo, struggling to stay conscious Beast Boy heard Mercury cry, "Beast Boy jump!"

Beast Boy barley had time to react as two of the crates came crashing down onto his opponents, but made it by changing into a tiny, green hummingbird. Beast Boy flew over to Mercury and collapsed changing into human in Mercury's arms. Mercury held Beast Boy tight to her chest; his breathing was deep and long. Mercury realised Beast Boy had fallen unconscious, the rubble of crates were coming back to life so Mercury placed Beast Boy behind a crate out of sight from the HIVE.

Mercury prepared herself as Mammoth emerged from the rubble with a large bruise forming on his face where the crate had hit him.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Mammoth roared.

"I'm waiting," came the response.

"Raaa!" bellowed Mammoth as he charged towards Mercury who was patiently waiting.

Just before Mammoth collided with Mercury, Mercury flew into the air causing Mammoth to collide with the crates behind her. Mammoth grunted with pain as Mercury landed a few metres away, checking something behind a crate. Mammoth seized his chance and hit Mercury with his massive shoulder. Mercury was thrown into a stack of crates causing them all to fall on top of her. Mammoth raise an arm to protect his face from tiny splinters emitted from the fallen crates. Making sure it was safe, Mammoth let down his guard and found no movement from the pile of debris. Pleased with his work, Mammoth decided to check out the thing Mercury was looking at before he attacked her.

Mercury was coughing from inside the pile of debris, who knew crates could be so dusty? Mercury's leg was cut and blood was flowing freely, staining her wooden enclosure. Mercury knew it would be a matter of time before they found Beast Boy, with as much effort she could muster, Mercury reached out to her sword trying to take no notice of the pain that was shooting over her body.

Mercury grasped the familiar gold handle and wedged it free from the wood. Slowly and painstakingly, she started to cut free from the now blood stained crates. After a couple of minutes of slicing, a hole was made and she saw to her horror that Mammoth was getting closer to where Beast Boy lay. With an almighty heave Mercury broke free from her prison injuring herself further, it didn't matter she had to protect Beast Boy, she HAD to!

Mammoth stopped before reaching the place where Beast Boy was, he turned his head to the pile of debris that was rumbling furiously. Suddenly what looked like the tip of a sword poked through, then a hand, and then Mercury burst out of the broken crates. Mercury's cloak and jumpsuit had been torn; her legs had gaping wounds that bled none stop. Mercury's arms were scratched and bleeding, and she looked like she was going to kill.

Mammoth swallowed hard and took a couple of steps back not believing what he saw.

Mercury jumped towards the giant, kicked the side of his head tipping Mammoth off balance, and reinforced a roundhouse kick. It made Mammoth smack his head off the corner of a crate and landed with a heavy thud unconscious and out of commission.

Just then Mercury heard shouts calling for Beast Boy and herself, Mercury felt extremely light headed, she had lost too much blood and fell to the ground. Before losing consciousness, Mercury stared into a small grey eye then everything went black.

Robin was running as fast as his legs could take him, he had heard noises of a fight and Robin feared the worst. Upon reaching his destination, Robin saw broken crates and blood! As Robin scanned the area, he saw Mercury on the ground bruised and bloody, with Slade hovering above her.

"Get away from her!" screamed Robin as he dived straight into a flying kick aimed at Slade's head.

Slade looked up amused by Robin's attempts to save Mercury, Slade grabbed Robin's ankles and spun twice to build up momentum and threw Robin at wall, where Robin's body left an impressive dent. Before Robin could attack again, Slade picked up Mercury by her cloak, blood still pouring from her wounds.

"Well Robin I've got what I wanted, and I must be going," spoke Slade.

"Wait…," gasped Robin, "Where's Raven?"

Slade threw his back and laughed, "You foolish boy did you think I would return Raven?"

"Now I've got what I need," Slade gestured to Mercury lifeless body, "And you can't stop me!"

With that, Slade threw a couple of smoke bombs at Robin. Robin coughed and spluttered; when the smoke cleared, Slade was gone along with Mercury.

"No," breathed Robin helplessly. He had failed to protect another member and now he had lost two members of the team. One who he loved dearly, and another, who was still new and knowing Slade, he would use any ways to get Mercury on his side. Feeding her lies and showing her false evidence. He had to save them somehow. He punched the floor of the warehouse and he felt the pain go through his body.

* * *

Thank you **Midnight Blue Raven **for being a great beta!

Another cliffy! What did you think? Please leave me a review all comments are accepted. The more reviews I get the faster I update! – **Dark Shadows 01**


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Recruit**

Special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: **BirdsOnTheBrain, midnightdragoness, Haruka-Clone, DarkRebel777, Nightlark, Confuzzle333, raex18, robin and raven 4 ever, Goth Jedi, Guardiangirl1, Shadoweyes1and alena-chan.**

**Midnight Blue Raven** thank you for being a superb beta!

You guys make my day so thank you! –**Dark Shadows 01**

Right, just to clear this up there is nothing between Mercury and Beast Boy okay? The only reason she wanted to save him is because it was Mercury's first mission and she didn't want the blame for not protecting a fellow team member. Okay now on with the story!

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Where am I?" groaned Raven, "Why am I in chains?"

Raven tugged and pulled on the chains trying to break them, but to no avail. Raven tried to destroy the chains with her powers but they didn't work! The black aura just disappeared into the chains draining Raven of energy.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards her. Raven squinted her eyes trying to see who was coming.

"Raven I see you're awake," came the voice of Slade, making Raven shudder.

Memories flooded back to her The HIVE and the fight with Jinx.

"What do you want Slade?" spat Raven.

Slade came into view dragging a bruised and bloody Mercury, he threw her at Raven's feet.

"I want you to heal her," was his response.

Raven stared in shock and anger.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, but The HIVE did a wondrous job didn't they?" said Slade happily.

"Ra…ven," came a hoarse sound from Mercury.

"Please let me heal her!" pleaded Raven.

"Of course," replied Slade, the chains around Raven became slack allowing Raven to move to Mercury and heal her bleeding friend.

Raven placed one hand on Mercury's forehead, and the other on the dying girl's chest.

"Azarath metrion zinthos," whispered Raven.

Mercury tensed as blue light encased her broken body, but relaxed when slowly all of her wounds knitted back together, leaving a healed yet shattered Mercury.

Slade clicked his fingers and the chains around Raven, suddenly became tense reeling her body back to the wall.

"Aaagh!" shouted Raven as her back was thrown against the wall.

Slade smirked behind his mask and called Mammoth and Jinx.

"Yes master?" the two asked.

"Bind Mercury to the opposite wall then return to your posts," answered Slade leaving the room.

Mammoth went straight to Mercury and picked her up in a giant paw and banged her against the concrete wall opposite Raven.

"Aaagh!" yelled Mercury, once again pain shooting through her tired body.

Jinx quickly binded Mercury, whilst Mammoth held her in place.

"Told ya I'd get you," sneered Mammoth.

Mercury spat in his face.

"Why you little!" bellowed Mammoth as he punched Mercury in the stomach.

Mercury bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling out, but a trickle of blood made it down her mouth. Mammoth laughed as Jinx finished with the chains; it was the same chains that disabled her powers.

"Not so tough now?" roared Mammoth with laughter as he and Jinx left the two prisoners. Mercury hung her head low as she spat out a small puddle of blood on the cold, granite floor. Raven couldn't bear to see her new friend hurt like this, but she was too far to talk to.

"_Mercury can you hear me?" _Raven telepathically asked her.

"_Yeah I hear you," _was the sad response.

"_What happened?" _Raven replied quickly, if Mercury was beaten up this badly what about the others?

"_Too tired, read my mind," _Mercury answered, before she hung in an uncomfortable sleep.

Raven did as she was told and explored Mercury's mind. Memories of Mercury's childhood popped up, but Raven didn't want to invade Mercury's privacy. As she continued her search a huge image of The HIVE appeared. Raven buried deeper into this memory, and found a video like simulation playing.

Raven watched as she saw Mercury wipe the floor with Jinx and Gizmo. Raven also saw Beast Boy get beaten up pretty bad too, and how Mercury was smashed into the crates.

"_That's how she got those cuts!"_ Raven thought.

Mercury's memory was fading, but a towering image of Slade's eye appeared, and then all went black.

Returned back from her friend's mind and looked at her with a sad expression.

"_Mercury had to suffer all that, only to wind up here,"_ Raven thought sadly.

* * *

Robin struggled to get up, his back ached horribly. Robin scrambled through the carnage that was broken pieces of crates, when Cyborg and Starfire found him.

"Robin!" shouted Cyborg running over to support his friend.

"Friend Robin are you injured?" asked Starfire, aiding Cyborg in helping Robin. Cyborg lifted Robin gently, and scanned the rest of they area to see if Beast Boy or Mercury could be found.

"Where is BB?" Cyborg inquired.

A groan could be heard from behind a crate. Starfire left to investigate, returning with an injured Beast Boy. Beast Boy has a black eye, burst lip, broken nose and countless bruises over his body.

"We need to get back to the Tower Star," stated Cyborg, walking towards the T car.

"Wait," commanded, "Where is friend Mercury?"

Cyborg froze; he had forgotten Mercury in his attempt to help Robin and Beast Boy.

"She…she's not here," confirmed Robin, "I'll explain later."

Cyborg looked worriedly over at Starfire, who had the same expression, but continued to the Tower without a word. Starfire placed Beast Boy softly in the back of the backseat of the T car, as Cyborg did the same for Robin.

As soon as they were buckled in, Cyborg drove to the Tower in record time, dodging and swerving in between the traffic. Citizens were used to see the T car drive this way, which they merely got out of the way.

Back in the garage Starfire quickly took Beast Boy to the med lab, Cyborg following close behind. Starfire placed Beast Boy on the many bead in the med lab, and waited for Cyborg. Cyborg did the same for Robin, and hooked up various machines to Robin and Beast Boy, discovering the extents of their injuries. Beast Boy had his ribs bruised; his nose they found was broken into four different places. Robin just had a bruised back. Cyborg fixed a cast onto Beast Boy's nose and made sure everything else okay, left to let their team mates torecuperate, and wondering what had become of Mercury and Raven.

* * *

Mercury was awakened from her uncomfortable sleep by loud voices, she looked over at Raven and she too was listening to the voices.

"I can't believe Slade wants us to do this!" exclaimed Jinx.

"I don't know why Slade wastes his time on these clutch heads," spoke another, his voice was squeakier, and Raven recognised it as Gizmo's.

The steel door of the prison was slammed open, the sound echoing through the room rattling the lights. Jinx and Gizmo entered the room, receiving death glares from their foes.

"What do you want?" Mercury asked venom dripping from her voice.

"Slade wants to see you both," Jinx droned, walking over to Raven.

"MAMMOTH!" screeched Gizmo.

Mammoth poked his head through the door, "Yeah?" he demanded.

"The collar!" frowned Gizmo, Mammoth could be so stupid sometimes.

"Hello there tough warrior," mocked Mammoth.

"If I wasn't in chains I'd rip you apart!" roared Mercury, her anger getting the better of her.

"That's a pretty brave threat, coming from someone in your position," remarked Mammoth.

"That's a pretty intelligent remark coming from someone with your brain," replied Mercury, earning a few snickers from Raven, Jinx and Gizmo.

"Shut up!" yelled Mammoth, punching Mercury in the stomach.

Mercury gritted her teeth not wanting to give Mammoth any satisfaction from that cheap hit. Mammoth smirked as he attached a silver collar around Mercury's neck. He removed the chains from Mercury, who fell into a crouch with one hand on the floor for balance and looked up confused into Mammoth's face.

"Don't try anything, you'll regret it," announced Mammoth, loud enough for Raven to hear.

Jinx did the same for Raven, who also fell into a crouch position. Raven glanced at Mercury, who met her gaze.

"Move it!" hollered Mammoth kicking Mercury, who forward rolled and got to her feet standing still.

"I said move it!" repeated Mammoth as he threw his fist at Mercury.

Mercury caught it and punched Mammoth in the face.

Mercury smirked as she heard a familiar "crack" from Mammoth, but was short lived when giant electrical currents emitted from Mercury's collar shocking the girl. Mercury screamed in pain, falling to the ground clutching the silver collar. Raven watched in horror as the currents stopped and smoke rising from Mercury's body.

"Told you, you'd regret it," bragged Mammoth, blood spilling from his broken nose.

"Move it you stupid snot munchers!" bawled Gizmo.

Raven rose quickly, while Mercury struggled to regain composure. Mercury winced at every step she took but managed to follow Jinx and Raven, into a dark room.

A beam of light fell upon two empty chairs in the centre of the dark room. Jinx ordered Raven and Mercury to sit on the chairs and not to try anything, unless they wanted a little shock. The girls made their way to the chairs and sat. Mercury sat blot upright, not wanting another "little shock" as Jinx called it. Raven also sat bolt upright waiting for Slade.

Soft footsteps could be heard in the dark across from them.

"Come out Slade!" Raven called into the darkness.

"As you wish," Slade responded stepping into the light.

"Mind telling us why we are here?" quizzed Mercury.

"You are here to serve me," declared Slade.

"And what makes you think that?" Raven replied coolly.

"I think this is sufficient evidence," countered Slade as he switched on a monitor.

The monitor showed different rooms in the Titans Tower; in the corners were blinking red lights.

"Bombs," murmured Mercury.

"Right you are, and if you don't become my apprentices the whole tower goes BOOM!" claimed Slade.

"You wouldn't!" Mercury shot back.

"Oh but I will... unless you accept my offer," explained Slade.

The two girls looked at each other and swallowed hard. Mercury hastily questioned Raven telepathically, _"What can we do?"_

"_The only thing we can do,"_ clarified Raven, _"And hope the others find us soon."_

Mercury hung her head as Raven agreed to the insane offer.

"Excellent, now I need you to change into these suites," spoke Slade, two black and orange suites appeared beside him.

The suites were all black except for the armour, which was grey. The left chest plate was orange. They also had cloaks, on the outside it was black but on the inside it was orange.

Mercury and Raven took a suite each and went to change without a word. Once they were suited up, they returned, and Slade handed them a circular emblem with an "S" in the middle. Which they attached to the orange side of their suite.

"Mercury I believe this belongs to you," said Slade tossing a huge black sword at her.

Mercury grabbed the sword and couldn't believe that she had forgotten all about it.

"Now for your first assignment I want you to steal the precious sapphire kept in the Jump City museum," Slade told his new apprentices, "And don't try anything or you'll experience a slight shock, right Mercury?

They nodded in unison.

"And from now on call me master," added Slade

Mercury and Raven growled.

"What was that?" asked Slade smiling pretending to not to hear.

"Yes master," they replied through gritted teeth and left to start their new assignment.

* * *

Cyborg and Starfire went to check on their fallen team mates, only to find them sitting and talking.

"Hey! You're supposed to be resting," announced Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Robin grinned sheepisly and scratched the back of their necks.

"It's good to see you are both okay," affirmed Starfire.

"Robin where's Mercury?" Cyborg interrogated.

Robin sighed deeply and whispered, "Slade got her."

"What!" the other three chorused.

"I couldn't stop him he was too strong," moaned Robin, putting his face in his hands.

"You should have seen her; Mercury has deep slashes all over, blood lots of blood so helpless," Robin continued.

Beast Boy was about to say something, but was cut off by the alarm.

"You two alright to fight?" quizzed Cyborg.

They nodded and started running to the living room. Robin got there first and saw it was an unknown enemy, breaking into Jump City's museum.

"Titans the museum GO!"

* * *

At the museum Mercury teleport herself in first, disabling the security cameras and alarm systems. Mercury telepathically told Raven that it was all clear. Raven teleported herself beside the priceless sapphire and safely secured it to her waist. Mercury and Raven hastened their retreat hopping the Teen Titans weren't there, but unfortunately they were.

"Remember now, not a word just attack," came Slade's instructions through the ear pieces of Mercury and Raven.

"FREEZE!" Robin hollered.

Mercury and Raven stepped out to meet their former friends.

"No!" gasped Starfire.

"Mercury…Raven," said Cyborg looking to the two girls.

Mercury and Raven remained absolutely silent and still.

"Dudes, talk to us!" pleaded Beast Boy.

Raven didn't acknowledge them, but Mercury blurted out, "Run! Get out of here!"

Giant electrical currents emitted again from Mercury's collar, making her scream in agony. Raven closed her eyes trying to block the sound, but proved very difficult since Mercury was right next to her.

The Titans stared in horror as Mercury crumpled into a heap on the road, electrical surges still flaring from her collar.

"ATTACK!" cried Slade.

Mercury stuck out her right arm from beneath her and mumbled, "Dae Aura Caelum."

The Titans were hurtled a good fifty foot away by a brilliant flash of ice-blue.

Raven helped Mercury to her feet and said, "You shouldn't have done that."

"What? Talk or attack?" inquired Mercury.

"TALK!" answered an annoyed Raven.

Mercury didn't have a chance to reply, when starbolts rained upon them. The two girls showed their acrobatic sides by jumping, flipping and dodging the starbolts.

Raven flew into the air to battle Starfire one on one, shooting energy balls of her own and left Mercury to fight the other three.

"Oh thanks," Raven heard Mercury say before engaging battle with the boys.

Robin was throwing punches left, right and centre at her. Normally this would have been cake, if it wasn't for the green tiger trying to slash her back open and sonic blasts flying around. Blocking Robin's punches were easy enough, it was Beast Boy. The green tiger got close enough and swiped at Mercury's back leaving three long gashes, which started to bleed non-stop.

Mercury gritted her teeth as she felt the pain jolt up her back. Robin launched a kick at Mercury's side, who caught it and delivered a roundhouse kick making Robin fall on his back. Mercury back flipped over Beast boy's head, and grabbed his striped tail and flung him into a building. As Mercury turned around a sonic blast hit her in the chest, throwing her into a car earning her more cuts from the broken glass.

Starfire was throwing starbolts non-stop at Raven, forcing her to be on defence all the time. Sweat dripping off Raven as it became increasingly tiring to keep shielding herself from Starfire.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven.

"Eeek!" yelped Starfire as a black rope wound it's way around her, tying her arms at her side.

"Sorry Starfire," said Raven before, flying over to her tied up friend and punched her in the face sending her towards the ground at a dangerous speed.

Starfire collided with the ground in an almighty explosion, smoke and bits of concrete rained down on the fighting Teens.

"Raven, Mercury return to the base now," spoke Slade.

Raven and Mercury disappeared in a flash of black and ice-blue.

The smoke cleared, leaving a colossal creator and Starfire with a gigantic headache.

"Where'd they go? Bellowed Robin, frantically looking around.

"Don't know man," responded Cyborg.

"Uh dudes, what happened to Mercury when she told us to run?" inquired Beast Boy.

"It looked like an electrical charge was sent through her body," Robin informed him, "It must be how Slade is controlling them.

"We must find our friends soon, I fear for their health," expressed Starfire with great concern.

"We will, but let's go home," a heartbroken Robin said. When he saw Mercury and Raven, Robin's heart filled with hope, only for it to come crashing down in front of him.

* * *

Mercury and Raven entered Slade's lair slightly flushed from their "encounter".

"Here… master," said Raven, she had to force the last part out.

"Excellent work," complimented Slade, examining the jewel

"Thank you…master," Mercury and Raven chorused.

"But Mercury if you disobey my orders again there will be greater consequences," added Slade.

"Yes master," complied Mercury.

"Good, go to your room Jinx will show you where," Slade continued.

"Thank you master," they repeated, following Jinx to their quarters.

The room was very small, barely big enough to fit two small cots. It was dark and a smell of dampness lingered about. The door banged behind them, and they heard the door click as it was locked. Sighing the girls got into a cot each. Raven saw the deep cuts on Mercury's back and said, "Let me heal you, your back has got some nasty slashes."

"Please? It's been really painful since Beast Boy attacked me," narrated Mercury.

Raven placed her hands which were glowing blue, on the wounds making Mercury gasp with pain. Raven healed the cuts on Mercury's back and removed her hands.

"Thanks," Mercury said gratefully, lying down on her small cot.

"No problem," answered Raven also lying down on her cot.

Before drifting off Mercury asked, "Do you think the others will find us?"

"Have faith Mercury, I'm sure they will," replied Raven.

Mercury closed her eyes and pulled her two toned cloak around her for warmth and fell into a deep sleep. Raven's last thought before joining Mercury were,

"_I hope they find us"_

* * *

Well there's chapter 7, did you like it? Some action in there for you I hope it's up to your standards! Please leave me any comments on the story, I love hearing from you guys. Look no cliffy! lol but that doesn't mean you stop reading so review! –**Dark Shadows 01**


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Recruit**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did I wouldn't cancel it.

Thank you, **BirdsOnTheBrain, midnightdragoness, Haruka-Clone, DarkRebel777, Nightlark, Confuzzle333, raex18, robin and raven 4 ever, Goth Jedi, Guardiangirl1, Shadoweyes1 and alena-chan **for reviewing I appreciate very much!

**Midnight Blue Raven** thank you for being an excellent beta!

It makes me happy every time I get a review! –**Dark Shadows 01**

Chapter 8 is here for you, as an early Christmas present!

**Chapter 8**

* * *

****

The steel door was slammed open, jerking Mercury and Raven awake.

"Master Slade wants to see you both," squeaked Gizmo.

Wearily Mercury and Raven exited their sleeping quarters, and proceed to see their 'master'.

Slade was sitting in a big black chair, observing different points of the city.

"You summoned us… master," said Mercury cautiously, sensing that whatever it was it wasn't good.

Slade rose from his chair and approached them.

"I don't want you to get sloppy, so I'm going to train you," explained Slade.

Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo entered the room surrounding the two girls.

"These will be your first opponents," stated Slade.

An evil sneer found its way on Mercury's face as she cracked her knuckles at Mammoth.

"FIGHT!" shouted Slade as he took his respective place on his chair.

Mercury charged towards Mammoth delivering a strong punch to his stomach. Mammoth countered by grabbing Mercury's cloak and throwing her into Raven. Raven was fighting Jinx and Gizmo, dodging numerous curses and rockets. When Mercury hit her with tremendous force. Tumbling over each other, Mercury and Raven got tangled up in their cloaks. Hearing Mammoth roar with laughter, Mercury unclasped her cloak and leapt over to Mammoth firing punches to face and stomach. Mammoth was staggering backwards dangerously, seeing this Mercury executed a roundhouse kick, making the giant fall with a loud thump unconscious on the ground.

Raven unclasping her own cloak, summoned a raven which captured Jinx in a wave of darkness. Jinx could be heard screaming within the confines of the raven, but could not be seen. Concentrating on Jinx, Raven didn't see Gizmo readying his lasers behind her. Before Gizmo could fire, he was encased in an ice-blue sphere. Gizmo yelled out on surprise and released his lasers. The lasers rebounded inside the sphere and eventually hitting Gizmo, rendering the small boy unconscious. Raven release Jinx from her dark prison. Jinx was on the ground curled into a small ball, shivering, she was also a lot paler than usual and kept stuttering, "So, so dark make it go away."

**Slade's P.O.V**

I have never seen anyone fight with so much spirit and passion. Mercury, how determined she is, every time she'd fall she'd pick herself back up and continue fighting. If somehow I could break her, she'd be my most powerful apprentice yet.

* * *

Mercury and Raven looked up at the sound of clapping. Slade was clapping his hands and approached them.

"Well done apprentices," complimented Slade.

"Thank you master," affirmed Mercury and Raven.

"Now for the next part of your training I want you to fight each other," Slade added, "Don't hold anything back if you do, you know what will happen."

The two girls nodded and took their positions at opposite ends of the room waiting for the call.

"FIGHT!" repeated Slade.

The two girls flew at each other at a monstrous speed. At the last second both girls thrust out their right fist, colliding with the other's nose. The two were knocked back with the impact, both with broken noses, but Mercury was at a disadvantage. While hers bled constantly, Raven's slowly healed itself. Recovering, Mercury sprung towards Raven punching her in the gut, but Raven's knee met with her own and was sent over Raven's head. Mercury seized Raven's shoulder, and using her own body weight against her, threw Raven over her head and onto the hard ground below. Raven landed on her back leaving a big dent in the floor. Mercury descended to the ground, trying to steady the flow of blood coming from her nose.

In a few seconds Raven had healed her back, and was up for an attack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" cried Raven.

The floor beneath Mercury was covered in a black aura then rose, squashing Mercury between the thick slabs.

Neither Slade nor Raven didn't see Mercury or heard a scream. Raven let the floor fall back into place to discover a puddle of blood where Mercury had been standing.

Slade stood up wide eyed franticly looking for Mercury.

Raven also looked around rapidly and fell to her knees.

"No" Raven whispered, tears threatening to fall from her amethyst eyes.

A flash of ice-blue appeared, then Mercury. Mercury was embracing her chest, her breath was laboured.

"Mercury!" called Raven, as she ran over and gave her a hug.

Mercury fainted in Raven's arms.

"Raven, heal Mercury, that's enough for today," ordered Slade, looking relieved.

Without a word Raven carried the limp girl to their room. Reaching her destination Raven gently placed Mercury in her cot and healed her.

Sighing Raven sat on her own cot, hoping that Mercury was okay.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, the Titans returned defeated and heartbroken. Two members of their team were working for their greatest enemy. Slade.

Robin retired to his room, not speaking to anyone. Starfire was crying on Beast Boy's shoulder in the living room and Cyborg? Cyborg was in the garage, remembering all the times Raven had helped him with the T car.

It was late at night before Starfire had stopped crying and went for some needed sleep. Beast Boy was drying off his very soggy shoulder and also went to bed without cracking a single joke. Cyborg had finally gone to recharge his battery. As soon as the rest of the Titans had gone to bed. Robin exited his room and headed towards the gym. In the gym a new punch bag was set up, after the one Mercury had ripped.

**Robin's P.O.V**

I sighed and put my face in my hands. If only I had been quicker, stronger I could have saved Mercury from Slade, but as usual I wasn't. I stepped up to the punch bag, letting my anger steer me I started punching furiously. Well I'm not going to let it happen again.

* * *

Mercury stirred a little in her cot, it was a slight flex of the fingers but Raven saw it and stopped meditating. Raven eagerly waited for her friend to wake from her coma like state.

Mercury stirred again, but this time her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a couple of times letting her eyes adjust to the light, before trying to get up only to be stopped by Raven's hand on her shoulder.

"Rest," said Raven softly.

Mercury obeyed and layed back down and asked, "What happened?"

"Uh Slade made us fight each other and …," finished Raven looking away.

"And?" quizzed Mercury.

"I attacked you by making the ground come up and squash you and I think you hit, because when you teleported away you were holding your chest, then you blacked out," explained Raven.

Before Mercury could answer the door was flung open to reveal Slade.

"Mercury!" exclaimed Slade.

Mercury raised an eye brow. Slade cleared his throat and continued

"Good to see that you are awake."

Mercury nodded.

"Excellent, follow me," commanded Slade.

Mercury rose and so did Raven.

"No, just Mercury, Raven you stay here," barked Slade.

Mercury exchanged glances with Raven, and silently followed Slade out of the room.

The room slammed behind them, leaving Raven alone.

Slade walked quickly, making Mercury jog just to keep up.

"Master where are we going?" inquired Mercury.

"Silence, just keep up," spat Slade, continuing his fast pace.

Mercury jogged after Slade silently, not wanting to anger him.

Slade walked outside, where it was raining heavily, gale force winds were whipping about and thunder and lightning could be heard.

Slade stopped in the middle of a wide space, surrounded by thick, tall trees. Blocking them from every trace of civilization.

"Mercury I have brought you here so I may train you," spoke Slade, drawing a silver sword and pointing it at her. The sword was glowing slightly.

Mercury whipped back her now drenched cloak, and drawing her own black sword, also pointing it at Slade.

"YAA!" roared Slade as he charged at Mercury, his sword above his head.

Mercury braced herself as Slade's sword met with hers, sending strong vibrations up through the sword. Mercury back flipped away putting a little distance between them. Her cloak was weighing her down, so Mercury discarded it. Busy with her cloak, Slade attacked again, but this time the sword sliced through Mercury's left arm.

"AAGH!" screamed Mercury, as she clutched her bleeding arm, white bone could be seen poking out.

Gritting her teeth Mercury lunged at Slade, swinging her sword violently, but Slade met her blow for blow. Both fighters trying to gain dominance over the other, but Mercury was going to lose, because she was losing too much blood, making her to become light headed. Slade pushed harder forcing Mercury to her knees in the blood soaked mud. Desperately Mercury was trying to stay conscience, fell on her back still holding off Slade.

Slade smirked behind his mask and pushed so hard that his face was inches from Mercury's. Mercury grinned and kicked Slade in the chest catapulting him over her head, but he twisted his body in mid air and landing on his feet. Mercury rolled onto her feet panting heavily; she couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Slade, sensing that Mercury was vulnerable, attacked again. Mercury weakly blocked his attack, but was quick enough for Slade's second attack aimed at her right eye. Mercury yelled out and fell back on the ground holding her eye. Mercury opened her eye to see if she was blind, but to her surprise she could see fine. Mercury touched her eye brow to find that Slade had cut her but avoided any contact with her eye, but she felt her eye sting furiously as if some liquid had made contact. Mercury was about to say something but passed out from the lose of blood.

Slade walked over to his fallen apprentice to find that she had blacked out, from the lose of blood. Slade picked Mercury by the back of her suite and returned to base.

Slade banged the door open, causing Raven to jump in surprise, he threw Mercury onto the cot and said, "You know what to do." Before leaving the room.

Raven stared at him as he left; she turned her attention to her friend and inspected her wounds. A cut across her right eye, Raven was shocked to see that Mercury's left arm was cut open exposing bone. Raven placed one hand on Mercury's eye and the other on her arm and watched as her wounds knitted back together. The wounds healed but left scars on Mercury, whatever happened to Mercury it wasn't good.

* * *

It was 7.00 am before Robin had fallen asleep in the gym, after his very intense work out. Two hours later Starfire was looking for Robin entered the gym, to find him asleep. Starfire smiled and carefully shook him awake.

"Huh? Wha… what happened?" asked a dazed Robin,

"Friend Robin you have fallen asleep in the room of the workout," confirmed Starfire.

"Uh thanks Star, I'm going to take a shower so I'll see you later okay?" clarified Robin.

"Okay friend Robin, I hope you enjoy your shower," replied Starfire, zooming out of the gym to see what Beast Boy and Cyborg were doing.

Robin proceed to his room so he could shower. In the shower Robin put the water onto a very warm temperature to soothe his aching muscles; he donned a new uniform and then headed down to the kitchen to get a bit of breakfast.

"BOOYA!" shouted Cyborg as he bet Beast Boy yet again.

"Dude! No fair!" declared Beast Boy, "You totally cheated!"

"No man, I'm just a better gamer than you!" bragged Cyborg, doing his victory dance.

Starfire just laughed and cheered on the boys.

Robin made himself a couple pieces of toast and a cup of coffee, sitting at the table Robin remembered when he had breakfast with Mercury and how Raven would sit peacefully reading her books. Oh, how he missed them both and what made him feel even guiltier that he couldn't save them from Slade. Listening to his other team mates play, laugh and not give a care in the world, made Robin's blood boil.

"How can you have such a good time while two members of our team are at the mercy of Slade!" bawled Robin, making Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire stop their game.

"Hey dude calm down we'll find them," said Beast Boy turning back to his game.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT, EXCEPT THAT STUPID GAME STATION?" Snarled Robin, "FOR ALL WE KNOW THEY COULD BE DEAD!"

With that last statement Starfire burst into tears and Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at the ground ashamed.

Robin made his way down to the garage, grabbing his helmet mounted his R cycle. He needed to get out of here and clear his head. He drove dangerously around Jump city swerving this way and that, Robin didn't know where he was going all he knew that he needed to get away from everything.

* * *

Raven had fallen asleep during the night whilst watching Mercury. Awoke to get the fright of her life.

"Gosh! Mercury you scared me," said Raven breathing deeply.

Mercury was sitting crossed legged facing Raven.

"Mercury are you okay?" pried Raven.

Mercury didn't respond, but continued staring blankly at Raven. Raven looked closely at Mercury and gasped, her eyes weren't grey anymore! They were red; it made her look demented, her scar over her right eye added to her now scary demeanour. Raven was about to speak but was interrupted by Jinx.

"Raven, master Slade would like to see you."

Raven rose quickly followed Jinx out of the room, before leaving Mercury to stare at the wall, Jinx shuddered.

Jinx showed Raven where Slade was, then left to another part of the base.

"You wanted to see me master?" interrogated Raven.

"Raven, I wanted to ask you is there any change in Mercury's behaviour?" investigated Slade.

"In fact yes, what did you do to her?" accused Raven.

"And why would I tell you?" challenged Slade.

"Because I'll stop being your apprentice!" threatened Raven.

"You don't have a choice in that matter," and with that a familiar, black blade was at Raven's throat.

"Mercury!" gasped Raven.

"Excellent work Mercury, your proving to be my greatest apprentice yet," stated Slade.

Mercury's sword glowed in the light illuminating the beautiful metal; Raven would have notice the beautiful handcrafted blade if she wasn't being held hostage by it.

Raven was panicking, how was she to get out of here? Just then she heard a roar of a motorbike engine. "_Robin!"_ she thought.

Slade started walking towards her, but Raven was concentrating on sending Robin a telepathic message.

* * *

"_Robin do you hear me?" _Robin skidded to a stop on his motorbike then thought,

"_Raven?"_

"_Yes Robin it's me I am being held captive under the old warehouse at the edge of the pier, please come quickly!"_

* * *

"Well Raven, because you disobeyed me you have to pay the price," sneered Slade.

Mercury removed her blade from Raven's throat, leaving her confused for about one second, until the electrical charges surge through her body.

"AAGH!" screamed Raven as she felt her grip on her emotions slip.

Mercury put a force field around Raven protecting Slade and herself, from the black tendrils emitting from Raven.

"AAGH!" howled Robin as he felt the damage being done to Raven's mind.

Robin was almost there, he needed to save Raven and Mercury but he knew he couldn't do alone. Flipping open is communicator, Robin contacted Titans Tower.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were still feeling ashamed when the screen before them showed Robin.

"Titans I've found Mercury and Raven. Come to the old warehouse at the edge of the pier NOW!" Robin shouted.

"You heard the man, move it!" yelled Cyborg as they loaded up in the T car.

**Robin's P.O.V**

I crept silently down the broken stairs leading to the basement of the warehouse. I was about half way down until I heard voices.

"Excellent Mercury, put Raven away in your room," chuckled Slade.

"Yes master," came the automatic response.

I slid further down and I saw Slade, turning back to the hundreds of monitors he owned. I watched a little longer, until I turned my attention to Mercury and the limp Raven in her grasp.

"Mercury, stop we have an expected guest," I heard Slade say.

I froze, how did he know I was here?

"I know many things Robin," was the answer, I know that I have been caught.

* * *

Robin jumped out from behind the stairs to face Slade head on; retracting his Bo staff Robin prepared himself to fight with Slade.

"Oh no Robin I'm not the one you are going to fight," announced Slade, "Mercury!"

Mercury glided over to Slade and asked, "Yes master?"

"Pleas deal with our guest," replied Slade.

Mercury turned her face to Robin, showing him her red eyes. He gasped, then Robin shock with anger, "What did you do to her?"

"I made her stronger, at the expense of her own free will," explain Slade, "So really she is a zombie, who only takes orders from me."

"Here I'll give you demonstration," said Slade gleefully, "Mercury attack!"

Mercury flew straight for Robin, red eyes piercing Robin's soul. Mercury punched Robin in the jaw making him stumble back. Mercury delivered a kick to Robin's side, but he caught it and held there.

"Mercury fight it, don't listen to him," Robin pleaded.

Mercury back flipped, her left foot clipping Robin's jaw making him release her right leg. Robin landed on his back, hitting his head pretty hard on the concrete floor. Mercury walked towards him with only one thing in mind, to kill Robin. As Mercury neared Robin he did a sweep kick, making Mercury fall on to her side. Robin jumped up and placed his Bo staff on her chest.

"Mercury I don't want to hurt you," whispered Robin, he had just found her now he was forced to fight her.

Mercury melted through the ground, and reappeared behind Robin holding him in a head lock, pushing hard on his neck. Robin struggled to break free, the strain on his neck was immense anymore pressure Mercury would break it. Mercury released him letting him rest for about two seconds before sending her knee, to meet Robin's face. Robin fell on his back again but couldn't get up. Mercury placed her right foot on Robin's chest, draining him of air.

At the corner of Robin's eye he saw Raven wake up and stare in horror.

"Goodbye Raven, I always loved you," with that Mercury drew her blade, and holding it like an executioner. Brought it down and…

* * *

Hahhahahahah! What a cliffy! What's going to happen, will Robin die or live, who knows? Please review if you ever want to know what happens next! Evil cackle!

Merry Christmas and I hope you have a Happy New Year **- Dark Shadows 01**


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Recruit **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah…**

Thank you to all my awesome and faithful reviewers**: midnightdragoness, joe-ashaman, Haruka-Clone, Confuzzle333, robin and raven 4 ever, BirdsOnTheBrain, Guardiangirl1, Raven42431** and** raex18.**

And to my newest reviewers** Carva, Niol, K.C. Raven, sapphire shy91 and Crashfourit! **It's nice to know that people are still taking interest in my story.

Okay, sorry for the long wait I had a few exams that I needed to study for as well as other things. So here I am! Back with the long awaited

**chapter 9!**

* * *

**The big debate! **_To kill Robin or not to kill Robin_

_Is a serious question! _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Recap (for suspense!)_

"_Goodbye Raven, I always loved you," with that Mercury drew her blade, and holding it like an executioner. Brought it down and…_

* * *

And then a black tendril smashed into Mercury's midriff sending her into the wall opposite. Raven scrambling to her feet ran over to where Robin lay, who was fading to the ever nearing darkness.

"Robin? Robin please wake up!" cried Raven.

Before Raven could get a reaction, electrical surges pulsed through her body and mind. Robin, even in his comatose state sat bolt straight at alarming speed after feeling the shock. Raven was at his right clutching her head; Robin tried to get to her but was stopped as a fist collided into his face. Falling back again Robin saw Slade smirking above him.

"Robin, so nice to that you are awake," Slade said, "Now I get to kill you personally."

Slade attacked again but Robin rolled over and jumped to his feet, watching Slade withdrawing his hand slowly from the ground where he had left an impressive dent. Slade stood up to face Robin when he was hit from behind by a strong kick by Raven.

Robin stood by Raven watching Slade struggling to recover from the last attack.

Slade was on one knee looking up at the two birds.

"What's wrong Slade? Too afraid to fight us?" mocked Robin.

Slade spotted Mercury sneaking up on the unsuspecting Titans.

"You always were too cocky for your own good, Robin," Slade replied.

Raven opened her mouth to say something when Mercury kicked her down onto the cement floor, breaking Raven's nose in the process.

Robin spun around to face Mercury. Mercury sent a fury of punches at Robin, who only blocked because he didn't want to fight her.

"Mercury stop please!" Robin pleaded, "I know you can hear me, fight it!"

Mercury pause for a second her eyes changed back to grey before returning back to red and continuing her onslaught.

Raven spat out a puddle of blood then healed her nose. Slade was already on his feet getting ready to attack Raven. Raven looked up and in the nick of time ducked Slade's foot aimed for her face and delivered a round house kick making Slade back flip away. Raven seized her chance and yelled, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Two creates were engulfed in a black aura and was launched at Slade creating a cloud of dust. Raven was sure that Slade was unharmed from that attack. Raven's hypothesis was correct as Slade emerged from the dust, wiping it off his suite.

"Really Raven is that the best you can do?"

Raven lunged foreword going hand to hand with Slade, it wasn't her style but this was the man who tortured and tormented Mercury and her, and Raven wanted to take him waaaaaaay down so he couldn't get up,

"Mercury remember you are a Titan not Slade's apprentice," Robin shouted as he leapt over her landing behind Mercury securing her in a head lock, but didn't apply pressure to hurt her only to stun.

"Get off me!" roared Mercury, her voice was harsh.

Robin continued to hold Mercury and whispered into her ear,

"Do **you **want to serve Slade? Do **you** want to hurt innocent people? Do **you** want to betray the Titans like Terra did?"

**Mercury's P.O.V**

I heard Robin saying those words, no I didn't want to serve Slade, no I didn't want to hurt innocent people and I definitely didn't want to betray the Titans like Terra did, but something was controlling me to attack and obey Slade's orders. It was as if I had no control over my body.

"No," I whispered weakly.

Robin whispered into my ear again, "FIGHT IT!"

He was right if I want to regain control I have to fight for it!

Pain shot through my body as I tried to fight the unknown thing that was controlling me. Robin kept saying words to help me like "The Titans are your family!"

* * *

Robin felt hope rise from within as he saw Mercury trying to regain control. He started shouting words to help her like "I believe in you!" And other words of encouragement.

Raven was getting tired as she just barely jumped out of the way of another one of Slade's punches. Raven chanced a glance at Robin and saw to her amazement that Mercury was slowly coming back to them. The "quick glance" didn't come without a consequence; Slade punched Raven in the stomach and then kicked her in the jaw sending her into a wall.

Robin saw Raven hit the wall and she seemed unable to get back up. Robin also saw Slade walk calmly up to Raven, Robin torn between helping Raven and Mercury but decided to help Raven. Mercury was almost gaining control. Robin jumped in front of Raven facing Slade.

"Hello Robin, I'm afraid you'll have to wait I'm not done with your girlfriend yet," stated Slade, side-stepping Robin.

Robin moved in front of Raven again and growled, "You will not touch her!"

He threw a punch at Slade's face but Slade caught it easily and kneed Robin in the stomach, Slade spun Robin around applying pressure on his arm pushing it up at up until he heard it crack.

"Aaagh!" screamed Robin as the pain erupted through his entire body. Slade kicked Robin in the back, making him fall to the ground beside Raven.

"Now who to kill? Decisions decisions," pondered Slade.

Slade withdrew a steel dagger and twirled it around until it pointed at Raven.

"Well Robin you will have the pleasure in watching me kill your little girlfriend," smirked Slade as he lowered himself down to Raven's level.

As Slade was about to pierce Raven's neck, when a sonic blast blasted him in the stomach making him drop the dagger near Mercury, who was lying on the ground panting heavily. Still not managing to regain full control over herself.

"Booya!" yelled Cyborg as he, Beast Boy and Starfire ran over to Robin and Raven.

"Friends you are heavily damaged!" gasped Starfire. She turned her head to face Slade,

"You shall pay dearly for the damaging of my friends!"

With that Starfire's eyes turned emerald green and her hands were also covered in emerald green. She released a battle cry and sent a barrage of starbolts at Slade, who easily dodged and jumped between them. Cyborg and Beast Boy joined Starfire in attacking Slade, by sending sonic blasts and transforming into a green tiger.

Slade took out his Bo staff and twirled it around in a quick succession which made the sonic blasts and starbolts rebound off of it and returning to their owners. Starfire "eeped" when her starbolts returned and hit her in the face making her plummet to the ground at speeds that matched comets that entered the atmosphere. Cyborg dodged his sonic blast. He saw Starfire falling and ran over to catch her but the impact knocked him off his feet. The two Titans fell on the concrete floor creating a vast crater, in the centre of the base. Beast Boy was left on his own to fend off Slade; the two circled each other, Beast Boy making the first move by slashing at Slade's chest. Slade used his Bo staff to stop the green tiger the two wrestled trying to gain dominance over the other.

Beast Boy changed into a hummingbird and flew over Slade's head, transforming into a gorilla he fell intent on squashing Slade between his muscular body, but Slade cart wheeled out of the way leaving the green gorilla to hit nothing but the floor. Beast Boy noticing Mercury was on the ground with her eyes closed, retreated away trying to get Slade to follow so he could fight without endangering his friends, but Slade had other plans.

"You always were too weak, that's why Terra left you," called Slade after the green gorilla.

Beast Boy stopped dead and turned around slowly, anger filling into his body. He let out a ferocious roar and charged at Slade the adrenaline pumping through his body giving inhuman strength. Beast Boy thrashed at Slade but he simply jumped out of the way. Instead Beast Boy hit the main support beams weakening them considerably, his anger blinding him. Beast Boy didn't realise what Slade was making him do.

Mercury's eyes shot opened at the mentioning of Terra, she looked over and observed the scene. Slade and Beast Boy were locked in a furious battle, Cyborg and Starfire were unconscious in a huge creator and Raven and Robin looked as though they were coming to.

Mercury was still fighting with her mind to try and regain control she had managed to defeat it to a point where she had control but it wasn't completely gone so it still had an influence on her actions. Mercury watched Beast Boy try to attack Slade but always hit the main support beams… "Oh God!"

Mercury realised what Slade was doing with every ounce of energy she had left, Mercury rose from the ground and shouted at Beast Boy, "Beast Boy stop you're going to make the building collapse!"

Beast Boy heard Mercury and deceased attacking immediately, Slade cursed but kicked Beast Boy in the stomach sending him crashing into the last support beam.

Mercury, Raven and Robin watched in horror as the last support beam gave way and the building started to crash on top of them.

Mercury weakly held up the building with her powers "RUN!" She screamed.

Beast Boy hesitated but Mercury told him to go and save the others telepathically. He complied by turning into a pterodactyl and carrying Cyborg out of the building. Raven looked at Mercury and pleaded for her to come but Mercury shook her head in negative. Mercury was growing weaker by the second. Slade used this time to sneak away unnoticed.

"GO!" screamed Mercury at Raven and Robin.

Robin ran over to Starfire and struggled to hold her in one arm, Raven mouthed "Thank You," before helping Robin carry Starfire to safety as soon as the Titans were safe Mercury let the building fall on top of her…

Outside Raven and Robin layed Starfire down on the pier and turned their heads to see the whole building collapse in a massive cloud of dust and smoke, the building had caught fire from all the electrical equipment. Red, hungry flames devoured the building in a matter of minutes. Giant clouds of smoke rose into the air turning the day into night.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Raven as tears spilled freely from her eyes.

Beast Boy flew down with Cyborg and stared at the burning inferno in front of him, tears started to run down his cheeks as well.

Robin looked at the blaze in disbelief and sorrow. He had done it again! He wasn't strong, he wasn't fast, and he was useless! He had let Slade kill another person, after he vowed he wouldn't, a silent tear found itself sliding down the Boy Wonder's cheek.

Fire engines were now there, attempting to tame the roaring fire, the police and ambulances arrived trying to tend to the young Teens. Beast Boy, Raven and Robin didn't take in a word the police or the paramedics said, all in shock to do anything but mourn for the soul lost inside the building.

After a week after the Titans had recovered from their injuries they went to Mercury's private funeral. At the graveyard a special grave stone was made in Mercury's honour. It was a stone statue of Mercury standing tall and proud, the statue was carved perfectly capturing Mercury's beauty as well projecting her strength.

_Mercury _

_A truly brave person,_

_Who sacrificed everything for the people she loved._

_A Teen Titan,_

_Another victim of Slade._

Raven cried softly into Robin's chest, she may not have known Mercury for very long but in that short time Raven and Mercury had created a beautiful friendship only a few people had managed to make in three years. Robin held Raven tightly; Mercury was another victim of his mistakes and he would forever fight in her name, to avenge her death so Mercury would know that she hadn't died in vain.

Beast Boy cried to himself Mercury had been one of the bravest people he had ever met, and now because he couldn't control his emotions she had died trying to save them all. Cyborg held Starfire as they too wept about their lost friend.

The Titans left the graveyard, knowing they would have to get over it sometime but couldn't help thinking they could have saved their lost friend, only if they had been stronger. All the Titans vowed in Mercury's name to become stronger and keep fighting for justice.

* * *

**The End…**

I hope you guys liked this I worked really hard on it and I'm sorry that I had to kill Mercury. It killed me when I wrote about her death. Please review – **Dark Shadows 01**


End file.
